


Foolin' No One

by lielabell



Category: Newsies (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Race isn't normally a paranoid person. So he doesn't really worry about whether the other newsies are aware of his quickly intensifying rendezvous with a certain Brooklyn boy. But how much do his friends really know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolin' No One

"So," Jack plopped down on the bunk next to Race, "going to see Spot again, are you?"

Race slicked back his hair with a wet comb, studying his image in a broken piece of mirror. "Yeah."

"Again."

"Yeah." Race tugged at his vest.

Blink leaned down from his bunk. "Ain't that the third time this week?"

Race glanced up at him. "That many? Huh."

"Huh," Jack repeated, exchanging a look with Blink.

"What ya gonna do?"

"Don't rightly know. Think there's a game going. But Spot said something about heading over to MacFee's, so maybe we'll do that."

"You're going all the way over there and you don't know what you are gonna to do when you get there?" Blink squinted at him.

"Yeah." Race put his watch in his pocket. "What's with all the questions?"

Jack cleared his throat. "No reason."

"Just wondering what your plans were, is all," Blink added.

Mush stopped at the edge of the bunk. "Race's plans? Go to Brooklyn, what else would they be?"

"How'd you know?" Race furrowed his brow. "I don't remember telling you about that."

"You don't need to tell me," Mush laughed. "I've got eyes, don't I?"

Race made a face. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Jack flicked Mush's hip and Blink narrowed his eyes. Mush gulped. "Nothing. It means nothing. Look, I'll see you around. I've got--" he trailed off and rushed to his bunk like it contained the meaning of life.

"Is he feeling alright?" Race asked, turning towards the other boys.

"He's fine."

"Just ignore him," Blink advised. "That's what I do."

"Alright." Race gave them sideways looks. "Well, I had better be off."

"Have fun," Jack said, getting up from the bunk. "And tell Spot that he still owes me two bits."

"Yeah, tell him I give him my best too," Blink added.

Race nodded then made for the door, completely missing the knowing looks the rest of the newsies were giving each other.


End file.
